Something Snapped
by Charles E. Quill
Summary: A short re-write of the events that happened in chapter 699 or rather how it should have happened: Sakura telling Sasuke off.


This is something that has been on my mind ever since the end of naruto and I've never written anything before let alone fanfiction but I have to write this; I'll explode if I don't. This is an alternate ending to naruto starting at chapter 699. I sincerely doubt I'll make a series out of this considering I haven't planned anything in advance with the exception being this chapter but all that matters to me is getting this written.

Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"...well I'll be honest with you: Under normal circumstances, you'd be imprisoned for life." Kakashi stated bluntly to the sour faced Ninja. "But the only reason you've been pardoned is because of your assistance undoing the Mugen-Tsukuyomi jutsu. Try not to forget, however.. that all this is thanks to Naruto. I mean he is the hero of this war and well... I did put in a few comments as the 6th hokage." He stated matter of factly. "So take it easy and don't go crazy on me again...it'll be my head they'll take this time."

"Yeah...sorry" the Uchiha said knowing that is the only thing he could truly say despite it being an inadequate apology after all his wrongdoing.

Sakura looked on nervously at her long time crush before finding her words "...you're leaving already? Tsunade-sama's just about to complete your prosthetic hand from Hashirama's cells..."

"I...I need to see it for myself. How the world looks. All those things I've overlooked, I have a feeling I'd be able to see them better now.." he said almost hopefully "and if I miss this chance... I don't think another will come. Plus there's a few things that have been bothering me."

A blush almost came to her face as she prepared what she was about to say "Wh..at.. if I told you... that I'd like to come... too?..." the glance of hope she had in her eyes spoke volumes.

"It's my road to redemption. You have nothing to do with my sins."

In that one sentence something clicked into place in Sakuras mind; something she had never truly realized until this very moment. "nothing to do... you say.."

Sasuke then put two fingers to Sakuras forehead a gesture she wouldn't understand but held deep significance to sasuke.

"I'll see you soon"

That something that clicked had snapped as well. Sakura slapped sasukes hand away from her face. "NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR SINS!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. "I HAVE LOVED YOU ALL MY LIFE WHEN YOU HAVE NEVER SHOWN ME EVEN THE SLIGHTEST HINT OF KINDNESS. YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN A POMPOUS, SELF-ABSORBED BASTARD! Tears were streaming down her face. "I ALWAYS GAVE YOU THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT AND BLAMED OTHERS FOR YOUR MISTAKES CAUSE I THOUGHT I TRULY LOVED YOU EVEN WHEN YOU CONTINUOUSLY TRIED TO KILL ME I HAD YOUR BACK BUT NO MORE" Sasuke couldn't bring himself to even look her in the eye at this point, she was right.

"THE ONLY PERSON WHO WAS ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR ME WAS NARUTO, HE NEVER SHOWED ME AN OUNCE OF ILL WILL NO MATTER HOW HORRIBLE I TREATED HIM WHEN WE WERE KIDS; HE WAS WILLING TO GIVE UP ON HIS FEELINGS FOR ME BECAUSE OF MY FEELINGS FOR YOU" she couldn't see through all her tears; why had she been so stuck on sasuke all this time? Did she really love Sasuke or did she love the idea of Sasuke? "WE HAVE FOUGHT TOOTH AND NAIL TO BRING YOU BACK SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY 'I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR SINS'."

The dark haired ninja could only agree with what his former teammate said "you're right. I'm sorry"

"I don't want your lame ass apology. Just go on your stupid vacation, I don't care." Dropping the metaphorical mic, Sakura turned and walked back to the village to find a certain blonde boy; she had a lot to say to him as well."

Stoically Kakashi said "she's got a point."

On that note Sasuke left the village gates to go on his journey but not before being confronted by his rival one last time "I didn't you'd come"

"Man did she ream you out." Naruto said casually

"Is that what you came here for? Sasuke inclined irritably.

"I'm returning this" naruto handed sasuke his ninja headband he abandoned those years ago.

"I'll keep this until... we really settle things"

Both ninja departed in opposite directions but as they grew some distance sasuke had some words for his rival "Naruto!" Naruto turned confused not expecting sasuke to turn back cause he has to maintain his cool guy persona

"Take care of Sakura. Give her what I never could; what I can never give her.

Naruto just smiled his signature smile and broke off into a sprint.

"Heh.. idiot."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tell me what you think. I'm new to any kind of writing any and all criticism is welcome. I don't think this is series material but who knows right?


End file.
